Free Stuffs
In PlayStation Home there are some items like Ornaments and Clothes, purchaseable for FREE. It's very easy: scroll the categories, and when you see a free item, just press △ to put it into your basket; you will always be able to check your basket using R1. When you've finished, just "buy" the items before exit the Store! Please note: this list is only for EU. (If you want to see Free Objects for US, JP and HK, please check the AlphaZone and the YourPsHome lists, just click on the links) A LITTLE TIP: PRESS "CTRL" AND "F" TOGETHER, AND YOU'LL HAVE A LITTLE SEARCH BAR ON THE TOP RIGHT OF THE SCREEN; DIGIT A KEYWORD OF WHAT YOU'RE INTERESTED IN AND YOU'LL FIND IT IN A QUICKIER WAY! :D (for Windows only) Free Ornaments: To purchase these items, you have to access to the Start Menu, choose Navigator and scroll until the last category, Shop. Here is a list of all the shop and their free objects: Furniture: *PlayStation Home -> Lakeside Log Cabin: Chair, Ornaments; *Ligne Roset : Chair, Tables; *Namco Bandai -> Namco Museum Essentials: Vending Machine; *Socom - Special Forces : Posters; *Resident Evil - Afterlife 3D: Poster; Jam Games: *Painted Bare : The Artist's Easel (they're four); *Jam Jar : Shopping Bag (M/F), Reading Desk; *Halloween Bake Collection : Halloween Head Boppers (M/F); *Living: Wooden Spoon (M/F); *Desire Collection: Cupid's Bull's-Eye; ' ' Loot: ''' *Loot Modular Stage Set : Portable Blue Screen; *Misc. Furniture : Bag of Gold Coins, Bomb; *Ghostbusters : Ghostbusters Antique Box; *Loot Industries Office : Red Staples; *Loot Animal Firnishing : Loot Plastic Dog Bone; *Top Cow Production, Inc. : Witchblade Standee; '''Loot Station Center: *Visiting this space, you can see an entire area dedicated to Doctor Who: pressing X near the TARDIS (on the right, when you came in) you'll receive the 11th Doctor's TARDIS! *On the other side, on the Forsaken Planet's area, selecting the Zombie and the Cow you'll receive two active items to decorate your apartments (they are the Zombie and the Cow themselves)! Stuff: *Animated/Interactive Objects -> Mass Media -> The Midway : Sneak Attack; *LKWD: Lockwood Gift Machine (The Gift Machine in here is different from the one you receive when you enter in Home for the first time: this has 61 Tokens for free, and you can spend them ONLY to gift stuff to your friends! When you've taken it, you can use every Lockwood Gift Machine you find in the LKWD HQ or in each one of the Yachts, you'll always be able to use your 61 free Tokens!) There are also free stuffs in Audi and Granzella's Shops: Granzella: ' *Southern Island Hideaway : Furniture; (The Shop is in the hut on the beach, you have only to come close the girl in there and you'll automatically enter in the shop!) '''Audi Terminal: ' *Audi Terminal Store: Outfits (F), Hats (M/F), Ornaments, Torso (M/F); (The Store is in the central zone: just come close to the blue shopper and press "X" if it don't let you enter automatically!) '''Kovok: *Stereo: Wooden Television; '-NEW!-' *Raven's Culture: Raven's Culture Picture; '-NEW!-' *Crazy Furniture: Crazy Furniture Picture; '-NEW!-' Veemee: *New And Featured: 3D Printers (available in 12 different colours); '-NEW!-' Pottermore: ''' *Playing the Library game (for all the details, check this wikia page), you'll receive the table and the chair you can see in the Library! Free Clothes: As in the other category, you'll find these stuffs in the Shop. '''Threads: *PlayStation Home : Hats (M/F), Torso (M/F), Legs (M/F), Feet (M/F), Glasses (M/F), Jewellery (M/F); Hands (F); *Socom - Special Forces : Torso (M/F); *Heavy Ink : Torso (M/F), Legs (M); *Diesel : Torso (M/F), Legs (M/F); *Castlevania : Torso (M/F); *Jam Games -> Winter Collection: Jumper (M/F); :: -> Desire Collection: T-Shirt (M/F); :: -> Royal Blues and Pinks: T-Shirt (M/F); Alter Ego: ''' *Defiance : Companion, Hands (M/F), Outfits (M/F); *PlayStation Home : Glasses (M), Head (F), Feet (F); '''Loot: *Misc. Clothing : Torso (M/F), Feet (M/F); Street Fighters vs Tekken: *Entering into this space (it's a little bit hidden: you can find it searching in Navigator, scrolling until you reach "Other spaces" and you'll reach it) and visiting the Shop, you can find Kazuya's Costume (as Set and as separates clothes, divided in wig, torso, pants and feet); Pottermore: *Entering into Miagon Falley for the first time, you'll receive the original Hogwarts Robe; if you have a Pottermore account, you can have your own wand visiting Ollivander, and you'll be able to cast three different spells (Light -''Lumos-'', Red Sparkles -''Periculum''- and Black Smoke -Fumos-)! For more details, check this wikia page! Free LMOs: LMOs (Locomotions) are some kind of stuffs that allow you to run faster, and they're very useful for things like Acorn Meadows Park's Activities. You can find a list of free LMOs right here: *Visiting Lockwood's Kingdom of the Skies open space, you'll receive the tiger Aseman LMO's; *Playing the XI - Continuum Game you'll receive the Continuum Code Flight; *Entering the Sexatron 9000 or visiting it at the Home Tycoon's Station ''you'll receive a giant '''Shark LMO's; Special Events: In special events like Hallowe'en, Christmas, St. Valentine and Easter some shops release special stuff for the occasion: - Hallowe'en 2013: In the Home Square, a giant Sarcophagus was rewarded to who played the Mummy's Game, or after Hallowe'en, in the following days; now it's not available anymore. Spunland instead had hidden a free "Spun Broom Broom" in the shop: if you were able to discover it, you could take it; now it's not available anymore. Granzella's Glittering Sand Beach Shop give a nice Pumpkin Table, and it's still available in each Granzella's Shop! In the Jam Games Shop, under the "Hallowe'en" section, you can find a pair of nice Boppers for both women and men! - Christmas 2013: In the Home Square everyone receive a beauty Christmas Tree, and under the giant Tree there're lots of presents... maybe in the Christmas day we're able to open them and see what they contain! Only one of the presents can be opened, and it contains some Companions Presents, foundable toghether with the other LMOs. Spunland has a new style: it's Spun'mas! Find Father Spun in the Shop and guide his reindeers (they're 6)... he will give you a Spun'mas Gift, openable only in the Christmas Day! Spun'mas Gift is a Spunland Hat, wearable as a LMO and changing with your avatar's mood (happy, sad, angry, confused). Visiting the Abbey Hills Cottage Winter Space, you'll be rewarded with a wonderful snowman! In Lockwood Gift Machine, you can send a majestic Santa's Sleight to all of your friends for free! In the Jam Games Shop, under "There's Snow Place Like PlayStation Home" section, you can purchase for free a shopping bag for both women and men, and a sweet table with a snow globe on it! On 4th December Codeglue's Dani has released a wonderful top and a lollipop for women: you can find it in their Shop! PSTalent's Shop has released a pair of very nice Reindeer Slippers for both women and men! Visiting LKWD Head Quarter, we can receive some pretty rewards: a Christmas Tree (19/12/2013), Shimmer the Ruby Fairy (26/12/2013), a fireplace (09/01/2014), a frozen fountain (23/01/2014) and a frosty tree (01/02/2014). There's also a Christmas Code: 53RA-GFNL-MNBG... you'll receive a wonderful PlayStation Home Snowman, like the one in the Square! :D - New Year 2013/2014: Granzella's place The Great Edo Of Nippon and The Southern Island Hideaway have changed their outfits: if you enter in either of these spaces unti 15th January , you receive 5 Granzella Coins that you can spend in the "GZ Gift Machine", that we'll be released soon! Also, you receive two kind of coins (ornaments) visiting both spaces! - Valentine's Day 2014: visit the Home Square to receive a romantic sofa, and try to find your soulmate with the "couples game": sit together with another person on the sofa under the giant winged heart panel, and if you're made for each other, both of you'll receive a rare "Passionate T-Shirt"! (please note that it will be alaivable for one week since the 12th February, when it started to be playable); Acorn Meadows Park is ready for this event: visit the Giant Bear to receive xp and a sweet reward (a teddy bear identic to the giant, but much more smaller!), try the new activities and win the rewards buying 5 in all of chocolate and flowers from the stands under the bridge (make sure to buy at least one of a kind of both chocolate and flowers, they'll give you extra xp!). Visit Jam Games Shop, in "Desire Collection" section, and check "furniture" space: you'll find a lovely Cupid Heart purchaseable for free! -''' St.Patrick's Day 2014:' Lockwood's new space,' Polar Rush Tundra Lodge, opens its doors to everyone for letting you to have a look around: visit it and you'll receive an original togoba table, offered by PlayStation Home! Lockwood also starts its new experience,'' LKWD Life'': visiting "Dream" places (Dream Hideaway, Dream Yacht, Dream Yacht Artic Voyage, and Dream Island) every day you'll receive a Reedemator, and completing some tasks (for owners and guests) you'll receive some xp points. When you've finishes each level, you can unlock new rewards purchaseable from the Reedemator. At the end, we'll be able to unlock every single reward from it, so don't be afraid to take some of these rewards! If you don't have any of these apartment, don't worry: just ask to one of your friends for an invite, and you'll be able to do a great part of the tasks (some are for owners only, like changing the time of the day and inviting 8 friends). Granzella has finally released its "Gz Gift Machine": you can purchase it for free from the Shop (Special Selection, GZ's icon); it takes 45 free slots in your apartments, so make sure you've enough free space! You have to insert your birthday date in order to let your friends know when you can receive your birthday presents! Of course, you can use your "10 Coins" taken with New Year's Event (see the upper paragraph). Acorn Meadows Park celebrates this special event dressing up with green and gold: visit the giant cauldron to receive a free Horseshoe; accessing the Whishing Well you'll receive an Empty Well Bucket LMO, for free as well (and after gifting 5 St. Patrick's Day items, if you return to the Well you'll receive a Bag of Treasure LMO). Other items are purchaseable using acorns that you can earn for free simply doing activities. IMPORTANT: from 26th March to 2nd April will be Double Xp!!! - '''Easter 2014: '''It's almost Easter, and ''Acorn Meadows Park ''has changed its look: visit the Giant Rabbit to receive the Rabbit Jump LMO; every day, make sure to find one of the three golden eggs hidden in the park by the Golden Rabbit (when you enter the park, you ca find him behind you), and you'll earn xp, acorns or both ; gifting 10 items you'll receive the Golden Egg outfit LMO; completing 5 Rabbit's Tasks or doing the Golden Egg's Hunt for 7 days you'll receive an Egg Basket LMO (all the rewards can also be seen on PsHome's Acorn Meadows Park rewards page, write at the bottom of that list). - '''May 2014: '''It's ''Acorn Meadows Park's first birthday, congratulation!!! To celebrate this important goal, you can sit on the Giant Cake and receive Balloon Dog Companion, that will follow you everywhere; an Empty Wrapper LMO will be given accessing the pinata without gifting, but after gifting 10 items you'll receive Maracas LMO; riding through the train tunnel will reward you with a Cake Slice LMO; completing all the Birthday's Tasks (the complete list and rewards for each of them can be seen at the bottom of the page) you'll unlock the Acorn Meadows Park Birthday Apartment! Visiting Home Square you'll receive a Godzilla t-shirt for both girls and boys, and watching the trailer using the space at the center of the square you'll receive a digital frame with the images from the movie! If you have a Facebook account, liking Lockwood's page you'll receive a unique code to unlock Maliki's helmet (for both boys and girls), and liking Hellfire Games' Home Tycoon page you'lle receive another code to unlock an exclusive reward (a "golden" shower) and 70 tokens you can spend in Home Tycoon (' 'not for the Giftinator 9000)! - Football World Cup 2014: '''come and join your friends in this spectacular Wold Cup: ''Acorn Meadows Park'' restylize itself too! Visit the Fountain to receive a '''Giant Ball LMO! Visiting Ajagara's Peak Open Space, you'll receive a sweet little fountain; if one of your friends has Ajagara's Peak Personal Space, you can earn LKWD's xp Points in there too! - America's Indipendence Day 2014: '''Again, ''Acorn Meadows Park'' celebrates this 4th July wearing blue, red and white: earn points watching the fireworks (you can see them at hour every hour), and visiting the ''Fountain'' you'll receive an '''Eagle (ornaments); '''also ''Spunland'' has changed his style, and visiting the ''Shop'' you'll receive a '''Crazy Uncle Sam Hat! Visiting Jam Games' Shop, in "What goes on tour, stays on tour" section, you'll find a free T-Shirt for both women and men! ' ' '-Other news will be added soon!-' Redeem Codes: There are also some items that you can redeem using some codes: they aren't always valid, anyway, so you should use them before they won't be active anymore! Here are the full lists of the active codes, great thanks to AlphaZone4 and to YourPsHome ! :D (click on the links to see the lists) Advices Corner: This is an open page, so everyone can add his advice to improve or correct what it's not the best! Feel free to leave your comment in this space, so I can read and see what can I do to make this page better! :D (It's easy: you have only to click near the title above here, where you see "edit", and write near the numbers!) # # # # # # # # # # This list was made using these reference points: AlphaZone4, YourPsHome, PlayStation Forum's Acorn Meadows Park Tasks and Rewards List and the Jesttara 's video tutorials. All thanks to them! ;D (This page was created by NightMagic191 , a huge PSHome Fan! :D) Category:Ps Home Category:Freebies Category:Stuffs Category:Clothes